Fawnspring
❝ The vulture and the dove. ❞ — Ashblossom to Fawnspring, reffering to the both of them. Fawnspring is below average for her size, but isn't abnormally skinny. She has medium-length fur that is a bright white. Around her paws, muzzle, and ears, it's a warm caramel color. She has stripes around the same areas that are a little darker than the caramel. On her shoulders, back, and launches, it's a light cream color. She has two stripes on the sides of both eyes that run horizontally to the side. She has light blue eyes and a pink nose. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Build) X Snow Bengal (Pelt) Description: Fawnspring is a bright white she-cat with a caramel hue around her muzzle ears, and paws. She has stripes of a darker color on her legs and forehead along with pale blue eyes. Palette: : = Base (#f2eee8) : = Paws, ears and muzzle (#af9b74) : = Stripes (#917c55) : : = Eyes (#5f9faf) : = Inner Ears (#f2e6d0) : = Nose (#6d4a60) : = Tongue (#edc0bd) : = Pawpads (#f2d0d2) : Voice: Her voice is warm, cheerful, and soft. Scent: Fawnspring smells like roses and a hint of lemon. Gait: She takes long, and steady steps, each paw carefully positioned. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Confident -' Description of trait * '''+ Optimistic -''' Description of trait * '''± Talkative -''' Description of trait * '''− Indecisive -''' Description of trait * '''− Easily teased -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Flowers **Any color or type, Fawnspring admires flowers. 'Dislikes' *Traditionalists **Although she is quite open-minded, Fawnspring tends to not like traditionalists at first sight. Once she learns about their personality, then she will decide whether she likes them or not. Until then, she avoids them. 'Goals' *Improve her canopping/balance **Fawnspring used to be one of the best canoppers in Skyclan, but her tail was cut off by a twoleg trap. Because of this, she tends to lose balance. She hopes that she can one day regain her balance. 'Fears' *Insects **Any sort of bug makes Fawnspring itch with unease. Butterflies and Ladybugs are acceptable, but nothing else- not even butterflies. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moos *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Fawnspring has not yet interacted with any cats within this category. |-|WindClan= :Fawnspring has not yet interacted with any cats within this category. |-|ShadowClan= :Fawnspring has not yet interacted with any cats within this category. |-|RiverClan= :Fawnspring has not yet interacted with any cats within this category. |-|SkyClan= :Ashblossom/Warrior/Crush/'⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% :"He looks creepy at first, but he's not! He's really nice, at least to me! I'm still mad at him for leaving me, AND not telling me why! But maybe he'll tell me, eventually. He's still really nice, and I missed him so much! I love h- Er, He's a good friend! ::Fawnspring smiled brightly, but could feel her face begin to grow hot. :'Swallowstreak'/Warrior/Friend/'⦁⦁⦁/85% :"She's such a goofball and she's always so silly. I wonder where she has gone..." ::Fawnspring frowned. |-|Outside the Clans= :Snowy/Kittypet/Father/'⦁⦁⦁/85% :"My pa! He's really nice, and I'm so glad he kept me company when I left Skyclan. He kept offering me that gross, mushy, Kittypet food and I couldn't accept it! Have you ever seen it? It's gross looking! So I just lived right outside of his garden and would wake up to hunt my own meal. I would never touch that nasty stuff!" ::Fawnspring huffed. 'Trivia' *Fawnspring has a bobbed tail because it was crushed by a twoleg trap 'Quotes' ❝ Ashblossom sighed, shaking his sharp head at her pitiful response to the weather. Though he soon stepped into the foliage, walking round the back of them to Fawnspring's side, lowering his head to her so their cheeks were touching. From there, he gently ushered her from the foliage and out into the open. "There's shelter in the warrior's den- and it wont be so loud. You can't see the lightning then." He spoke strangely soft, pale eyes flickering at the dancing lights above.❞ — ''Ashblossom to Fawnspring when aiding her through the thunderstorm. ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Placehold.png|By: Artist Placehold.png|By: Artist Placehold.png|By: Artist Category:Warrior Category:SkyClan Category:Spirit113 Category:Characters Category:OC